The human immunodeficiency virus (“HIV”) is the causative agent for acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (“AIDS”), a disease characterized by the destruction of the immune system, particularly of CD4+ T-cells, with attendant susceptibility to opportunistic infections, and its precursor AIDS-related complex (“ARC”), a syndrome characterized by symptoms such as persistent generalized lymphadenopathy, fever and weight loss. HIV is a retrovirus; the conversion of its RNA to DNA is accomplished through the action of the enzyme reverse transcriptase. Compounds that inhibit the function of reverse transcriptase inhibit replication of HIV in infected cells. Such compounds are useful in the prevention or treatment of HIV infection in humans.
A required step in HIV replication in human T-cells is the insertion by virally-encoded integrase of proviral DNA into the host cell genome. Integration is believed to be mediated by integrase in a process involving assembly of a stable nucleoprotein complex with viral DNA sequences, cleavage of two nucleotides from the 3′ termini of the linear proviral DNA and covalent joining of the recessed 3′ OH termini of the proviral DNA at a staggered cut made at the host target site. The repair synthesis of the resultant gap may be accomplished by cellular enzymes.
There is continued need to find new therapeutic agents to treat human diseases. HIV integrase is an attractive target for the discovery of new therapeutics due to its important role in viral infections, particularly HIV infections. Integrase inhibitors are disclosed in WO2006/116724. The compounds of the present invention are designed to deliver active therapeutic agents.